When he was young
by Lynixa-chan
Summary: Lawliet is so cute. And loves his little Matt. He even gives HIS piece of cake to him. So sweet. I love L and Matt is cute too. Now just see them as kids. And L shows his protective side . R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-- I always wanted to know what L had been like as a little kid. I mean he couldn't even MORE adorable could he? Well in this one he can .**

Lawliet was staring at a book. Unlike the other kids his age L liked to read books with as many words as possible as and lass pictures as possible, which can be none. There weren't many books that satisfied Lawliet. But he had found one that he couldn't tear away from. He was sitting in his angel postition on his chair, one thumb in slightly in his mouth and his other hand holding the book up in front of his as if he would be able to see it if it weren't right in front of his face. Someone was calling his name.

"L. L. L." The voice said insistantly.

Lawliet looked down to see who was pulling at his shirt sleeve. "Yes Matt?" He masked his annoyance at how the boy had intterupted his reading.

"Lawwy," Matt's pet name for him, it was cute. But L was eight. And Matt was barely above toddler age. "can you get me cake?"

Matt knew the staff at Wammy's House couldn't refuse Lawliet sweets. "Of course Matt." L smiled sweetly. Mat was one of the only other kids he liked in Wammy's House. Near was one too. Matt giggled in delight and grabbed L's hand and all but dragged him to the kitchen. "Can I get a double helping of chocolate cake with extra strawberries and whipped cream?" Lawliet's voice was so innocent that even the most hardened staff couldn't refuse him.

"Of course L." The woman said and got him the cake he wanted. She even put chocolate syrup on it.

Matt waited patiently until they were safely out of the kitchan before insisting for his share of the cake. "Lawwy. Please. You said you'd give me cake" He pouted and gave L the puppy eyes. Lawliet wondered why it was him and not Matt that got what he wanted. L stared off into the space in front of them. "Lawwy...?" Matt asked, eyeing the cake more than being concerned about L.

"I'm actually not hungry for cake." L smiled at Matt. "Eat all of it. If you don't eat supper or get cuaght I won't do this again." He said sternly.

"Ok." Matt hugged him before running off with the cake.

Later that night

Lawliet was just crawling into bed when a small voice asked, "Lawwy, can I sleep with you tonight? Mello's being mean to me." Matt had a slight nruise on his cheek. L hated Mello.

"Sure Matt. Come on in." L held up the blanket so Matt could crawl in beside him.

Matt snuggled into L's chest and Lawliet wrapped his arms around Matt. L would take care of Mello in the morning. How dare he hurt his little Matt! L kissed the top of Matt's head. "I love you Matt." He whispered.

"I love you too Lawwy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N--Ok I jus HAD to make a follow up. I just could not get this story out of my head. So here it is. Hope you like it.**

L woke with Matt's head nuzzeled innocently into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Little Matty looked to cute and adorable when he was asleep. His slight bruse, a mark from Mello who would pay dearly for, had become a deeper shade. Rage boiled up in the young raven haired boy. How dare Mello hurt his little Matty! Lawliet gently nugded Matt's little shoulder.

"Mmmmm." The little boy moaned, not wanting to be woken up.

"We have to get up Matty." L whispered. They didn't _have _to get up, but Lawliet wasn't going to let Mello get away with his crime.

"Why Lawwy?" L's precious Matt murmered, his shallow breath brushing across L's neck.

"You need to get something to eat Matty." L said quietly.

"Did you get any sleep Lawwy?" Matt askead seriously, looked up into the dark eyes of his best friend, of his big brother.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Lawliet joked lightly.

"No." Matt rolled over until he was laying on L's chest. "Why don't you sleep Lawwy?" Matt's voice was still sleepy.

"I just don't, Matty." L whispered as he pulled himself out from under the little boy. The little boy sighed and got out of the bed and followed L to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

A few minutes later L made Matt sit between him and Near. When Mello came in it wouldn't be pretty and Lawliet didn't want Matt in the middle of it. Everyone was enjoying their pancakes and eggs when Mello made his grand entrance. He acted like her owned the place. Mello sat next to L smuggly, just asking for it.

"Can I talk to you outside Mello?" Lawliet asked quietly.

Mello chuckled. "Sure." L followed Mello out of the dining hall, looking back at Matt to smile reassuringly to him. "What do you want to talk about L?" Mello asked when they were outside the doors. He was as smug as ever. If L had known any of the bad words grownups used to call each other he wouldn't used the worst one on the boy in front of him.

"You hit Matt." Statement, not a question.

Mello laughed. "He had it coming to him." Mello shrugged. "'Sides, he has to learn to be submissive when he gets older."

Lawliet didn't show much emotion. He kept emotions out of the equation when he was dealing with a problem. But right now he felt a burning rage for Mello flow through him. And without warning he jumped on the smaller boy, knocking him to the ground. Mello grunted in pain as L hit Mello like he had hit his Matty. The assault lasted all of ten seconds. But it was enough to bruise the blond boy more than he had bruised Matt. Lawliet left the boy whimpering in the hallway and went back to his Matt.

No one would hurt the ones he loved. Ever.


End file.
